My Little Sister Can't be Trapped in SAO
by Dragonolgy
Summary: Kyosuke and Kirino become victims of the SAO incident. Follow the story of their trials of the death game that is Sword Art Online.
1. Chapter 1

The Worst Kind of Brother

"I screwed up big time." I muttered under my breath. "There is no way she will forgive me for this. All it took to ruin her modeling career was a simple suggestion to play an online game together." Oddly enough Kirino actually agreed to play with me. Surprising me further was the fact that she said she would use her contacts from modeling to make sure we would get a pair of Nerve Gear and the game Sword Art Online. This would prove to be a decision that would make me, Kyosuke Kosaka the next couple minutes, no the rest of my life a potential hell.

Kirino sat on a wooden bench in front of me with her hands in her lap showing a blank expression. I reached my hand out to her but pulled back before I could reach her. "You are going to take responsibility." She whispered to me as she fixed her turquoise eyes on me. Just as fast as she looked up at me she turned her head away again, and her body slightly trembled.

"Of course I will. Who do you think I am?" I replied with a slight smile as I patted her head. "As long as I can help it you will never be alone in this world. I swear to make sure you get out alive." Yes I will make sure she gets out, I must make this right. A fourteen year old girl does not deserve to have this happen to her.

The first time we logged on the game Sword Art Online we were awestruck at the beauty of this world called Aincrad. We cheerfully wandered the markets looking at all the merchandise admiring the detail of everything. As we arrived at a weapons vendor Kirino picked up a beginners dagger that gleamed in the sunlight. After looking at the different swords I picked out a well balanced bastard sword that had watermarks along the blade. Draining the last of our beginning Col on other miscellaneous items, we headed out of Starting City.

Grateful that I had read the manual before playing, I had the chance to watch Kirino get knocked around by a boar until I explained the basics of Sword Skills to her. A benefit to having a complete model student as a sister is that she learns quickly. After destroying several boars with our newly acquired abilities we decided to take a break and eat some of the food we bought. As I took a few bites of the roast meat that looked like an oversized chicken leg we gazed at the beautiful landscape the made of countless polygons. "I wonder if this game has little sister Npcs?" Kirino blurted out causing me to nearly choke on the bite I was trying in vain to swallow.

"Why? Why would you ask that out of all things?" I groaned in reply as I rubbed my throat.

"Why? Well wouldn't it be so cute if you could have a little sister follow you around and ask how your day fighting monsters was as she made you a snack?" She replied with a faraway look in her eyes. I just sat there and stared for a minute before I rubbed my chin in thought. Thinking about having Kirino asking me how my day was while making me food made me sigh in disappointment as that would never happen. While we were both pondering the mental image a bell rang across the field and our concentration shifted to the odd feeling of being teleported to the starting point that was currently holding almost ten thousand players. There Kayaba Akihiko gave the speech that lead us to our current predicament. We could not log out. If anyone interfered with the Nerve Gear it would fry our brains. This has already led to several deaths. The main point of worry was that death in the game meant our actual death.

As I sat down next to Kirino, she closed her eyes and let her head fall onto my shoulder. She must be feeling tired considering we have been in this world for over eight hours straight and almost all of it was spent fighting boars. The even breathing coming from Kirino showed that she fell into a deep sleep leaving me to decide where we were going to spend the night. I sighed and gingerly lifted Kirino onto my back and began the long walk to find an inn.

After a while I came to an average looking inn and stepped inside. The atmosphere was pleasant enough with loud buzz that spread throughout the inn. I walked up to the innkeeper and proceeded to rent a room for me and Kirino to share as we did not have that much money left. I trudged up the stairs and quickly found the room that was ours for the night. After opening the door I carefully laid Kirino onto the bed and covered her with the blankets. I just grabbed one of the extra blankets and pillows and made myself comfortable on the floor.

**A/N:** This is my first fanfiction as well as my first story that I have ever willingly written before so reviews would be extremely helpful to better my writing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ___Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai_ / My Little Sister Can't Be This Cute nor do I own Sword Art Online. Although I do own this fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I probably should have mentioned in the first chapter that Kyosuke already knows about Kirino's hobby. I hope that makes thing make a bit more sense. Thank you to those who reviewed, I see why authors on here always want reviews, they feed the soul. One thing I want to warn you about is that this story may take on incest themes later on. I am not one hundred percent sure on that yet though if I get enough people saying they do not want that then I won't. Although that kind of shoots my romance plot full of gaping holes. I will wait until some feedback is given before starting any romance. Anyways onto the story.

I awoke to the wonderful feeling of a foot to the face. The foot just happened to belong to my oh so nice sister. "That is not how you are supposed to wake someone." I snapped at Kirino as I got my bearings and stood up rubbing my cheek which had a comical foot mark across my cheek.

"It is when that said someone convinced them to play a game that ended up ruining there middle school life." She fired back. Ouch. That caught me off guard, although I should have expected it after her being so unusually nice yesterday. I sighed and opened my inventory and took out two large biscuits and a little bit of butter. I handed her one of the biscuits and the butter.

"Here is breakfast. Enjoy." She looked at the biscuit as if she was convincing herself it was worth her time to chew on. Finally she scowled, spread some of the butter, and took a chunk of it in her mouth. I simply watched her overdone actions as I started to tear into my own biscuit.

"Here, take some too." I looked up in complete surprise. My mouth almost letting some of the biscuit fall out. She looked away still holding the butter out too me a slight blush tinging her cheeks. My little sister can't be this cute. I stayed there for a minute before muttering my thanks and taking the proffered butter. "It's not like I felt bad or anything, I just did not want to get fat." She said trying to cover up her sweet actions.

"Right, like you can get fat in a game from eating." I chuckled to myself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I replied meekly. Groaning I got up off the floor, and asked "So, what do you want to do today. We could go fight monsters or we could go exploring. It's your choice."

"Exploring. We can go see all the cute animals and plants in the forest." She replied, jumping off the bed with a shine in her eyes after she said the words cute. Cute plants? How in the world plants could be cute I simply do not know and I just let it go that most of the supposed cute animals would probably end up being hostile.

"Okay then. Here." I opened the menu and sent her a party request as well as a friend request. Now you may wonder how someone like me knows what the hell I am doing. Well after Kirino forcefully made me play some of her eroge I found my self playing a couple of different of mmorpgs. Plus reading the manual doesn't hurt.

"Alright then, let's head off." I said as I opened the door and proceeded down the steps. Glancing back to make sure Kirino was following I made my way through the inn out into the busy streets. Temporarily dazzled by the bright light outside, I shaded my eyes and took a look around. The markets were filled with people attempting to purchase their beginning gear for the long road ahead. As we made our way past the crowds I noticed a group of guys led by a cheerful guy wearing a red bandana. As our eyes met he flashed a grin and waved. Not wanting to be rude I did the same. Once again making sure Kirino was close we stepped outside the city. Looking out across the fields full of boars you could see a forest in the distance. "It is quite a distance away." I said gesturing towards the forest.

"The problem is what exactly? I am young and in track, why would that matter? Plus we kind of don't have a curfew anymore." Kirino replied with a bit of heat in her voice.

"Right. Sorry about that. Do you want to hunt any boars on the way?" I asked.

"No. Let's just go to the forest. After all the cute things are waiting." She passionately proclaimed. I just shook my head and started walking.

After about ten minutes of silent walking we came to the forest edge. Looking around as we entered I could see mostly pine trees with a couple of broad leaf trees scattered about. The path we were on was pleasantly clear and well lit. Next to me Kirino's eyes were constantly darting around in order to spot her so called cute animals.

About a minute after entering the forest I heard some shuffling in the brush ahead of us. I put a hand on Kirino's shoulder stopping her and gesturing for her to be quiet. As Kirino shuffled to my backside I withdrew my bastard sword. I dropped into what probably looked like a cliché swordsman pose and patiently waited for what ever it was to show itself. A few tense seconds later a wrinkly old man stumbled out of the clearing and fell towards us. Landing in a heap in front of us the old man croaked "Help my grandchildren, they are trapped in my lodge back that way. I will give you all that I can in thanks." Briefly startled I looked above the mans head to find he had no marker identifying him as a player. Suddenly a window with a quest notification popped up in front of me. Save the hermit's grandchildren was written across the top signifying this was indeed a quest.

Looking back at Kirino I asked "Well what do you say, should we do it?"

"Of course we will. What person would refuse helping the poor man rescue his grandchildren?" She exclaimed with utter disbelief.

"Kirino it is a quest. If we did not accept it then the next people who came through would probably accept it."

"That is too much of an uncertainty. We must go save the kids." She forcefully pushed my finger onto the accept button and our party now had the quest under active quests. "Now onwards Little Sister Defense Squad."

"Wait. What did you just call us?" Did she just name our party the Little Sister Defense Squad? I must never let her find out about the guild creation process.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I really wish I could update every day, but my teachers will soon start giving out homework again. When that happens I may only be able to update once or twice a week which I apologize for. After a bit of mental debate I think I am going to go with the good old incest romance route with this story, as I think it is practically a necessity with Kyosuke and Kirino. Just a heads up for those that do not want to read that kind of story. Remember this is my first story so reviews really do help, and I will give a big thank you to those who have already given reviews. They help make me want to keep writing this story. Granted I do not need much in the way of motivation to continue with this story. Now, enough rambling. Onward the story awaits.

Watching the cloud of dust that used to be Kirino I broke out of my slack jawed trance and started up a fast jog to catch up to her. "Good lord I hope she doesn't make the Npcs give her a harassment warning." I said to no one in particular. Who knows what will happen if one of the kids is a young cute girl. I cam upon a scene, that was honestly not too unexpected. Kirino was savagely attacking a group of wolves that were obviously trying to get near the two children behind her back. Wouldn't you know it? One of the kids was a young girl that looked to be around ten years old with short brown twin-tails held up by some shiny red ribbons. The perfect little sister. I could just imagine Kirino was drooling like crazy.

"Oneechan save us." The little girl said her voice shaky with fear, a couple of tears leaking out for added effect. Well that just put the topping on the cake. Kirino leaped forward bellowing out something about how little sisters were the center of the galaxy. I could only stand there slightly dumbstruck at how she gracefully slid between the wolves. Whittling their health down until one by one the wolves began to shatter into polygons.

As the last wolf fell Kirino happily exclaimed "I did it. I saved the little sister." I frowned and gestured towards the boy. "Okay fine. I guess I saved the boy too." She replied reluctantly. She instantly went and snuggled the little girl, seemingly without causing a harassment warning to pop up. A few seconds passed with Kirino fawning of the girl, when I heard loud crashing coming from a section of the forest that seemed to be getting closer. Turning towards the sound I leveled my sword and waited to see what came.

With a rushing sound and a loud crash a large white wolf appeared before us. At least eight feet tall it appeared to be something that was abnormally strong. "A mini-boss perhaps?" I mused to myself. I checked the icon over the wolf's head to read "Alpha Wolf" as well as a smaller symbol signifying this was a monster we had to defeat for the quest to finish. "Well close enough. Kirino I will take care of this. I do not want you to fight with only a little more than half your health." I told Kirino. Startled Kirino looked up at her health to find that it was indeed almost halfway gone. She nodded her head in confirmation and backed away with the children.

I stood a short distance away from the alpha and with my body tense with the excitement of fighting something new waited for the wolf to attack. Without much warning other than a slight shift in its paws the wolf leaped towards me with speed only a game could produce. I carefully waited and dashed to the side and brought my sword down onto the side of the wolf scoring a solid hit. The recovery time of the wolf was surprisingly fast as I found my self battling the wolf for possession of my forearm. The wolf's teeth embedded in my arm sent a numbing feeling to my brain that made me shudder slightly. I brought the pommel of my sword down onto the wolf's nose causing it to yelp in simulated pain and release my arm.

There was an indicator showing that I was bleeding and would lose health until I used a bandage of some sort. My health nearly a fourth of the way down and slowly decreasing, I took advantage of the slight stun caused by my hit to land a two handed blow directly to the wolfs head causing its health to fall into the red. I twirled my sword until it faced down and brought the blade down into the back of the wolfs skull causing the last dregs of its health to fade away. The wolf shattered leaving an inventory window behind.

Checking the window, there was about a thousand Col, a large cloak named Wolf's Mantle, and a couple of units of white wolf fur. Grinning I opened my inventory and equipped my new cloak. I could instantly feel the warmth the cloak gave as well as the smooth feel of the fur around the neck. Turning around I asked "How do I look? Heroic?"

"No. You look like someone who just defeated a lone alpha wolf and thinking he is the best player around." She replied smartly, quickly turning back to the young girl. After shooting her a frown I glanced at the hermit's lodge. It really was not that bad looking, if anything it looked very well taken care of. A little fenced garden was planted off to the side as well as a tanning rack.

"Well let's head back to the hermit now to turn in the quest." I said motioning for Kirino to follow.

"I don't want to." She said back in a whiny voice while seemingly attached to the girl.

"If you do that to every young girl we meet you are going to get thrown in jail for harassment. Besides we need to turn in the quest for the experience and the much needed money. We do have to eat as well as sleep today." I flatly pointed out.

"Fine." She angrily replied and sank into an adorable pout. Holding my chuckles in we returned to the hermit.

"Oh thank you so much. You do not know what I would have done if they had been hurt." The hermit thanked us. With that a window appeared showing quest complete in bold letters and the hermit returning to his lodge with the children. Underneath it the reward was shown. Because there was only two of us, the loot was spread evenly. Although there was only a monetary reward so we both ended up with five thousand Col.

"All right. Our first quest of the game done and some good loot to boot." I exclaimed as I laughed at my own word play.

"Yeah, let's go back to town. I am hungry." She said while trying to sound annoyed, though I could see a slight smile on her lips as she turned towards the path back to town.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I apologize for the long wait and the short chapter. My computer went on the fritz last Wednesday and did not get it fixed until late Saturday. Combined with a stay at a friends and a busy week I just could not find time to type. When I did start typing I found myself too tired to really get into it so don't be too surprised if the quality is worse than normal. Plus I am not that proficient at dialog as I always hated writing dialog in class. Enough of my personal issues and on to the story.

"Hey. I'm tired" Kirino whined, drooping her shoulders and plopping down to the ground.

"How are you tired? We just did one quest. How are you going to be able to farm monsters in order to level up?" I inquired quite seriously.

"Carry me." She demanded while reaching her arms towards me. Just as I was about to refuse I thought of the possible consequences. I do not need to deal with an angry Kirino for the rest of the day. I resigned myself to my fate and reached down and placed Kirino on my back. As I did so Kirino blushed heavily and sputtered out "Wh-what are you doing?"

"You're the one who asked for it. I am just complying with your demands."

"You are not actually supposed to listen to me you know." She said while trying to hide her blushing face from me. There is not many things in the world that are cuter than a blushing Kirino. That is most definitely a fact. It just has to be.

"I was just being a nice brother and carrying his poor tired sister." I asked innocently.

"No." She said while bopping my head.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"Idiot." I just shook my head and continued walking down the road leading to the town. Drawing a couple of looks I smiled and waved. While Kirino just clung tighter to my back and tried not to let anyone see her face. As we neared the city gates I could feel Kirino start to tense up and squirm a bit.

"Do you want down?" I asked thinking she was too embarrassed to stay on my back.

"No. You're warm" She said softly and I could feel her relax and lay her head on my shoulder. How my fiery sister can be so adorable at times just boggles the mind. Soon I could her light snores coming from my back.

"Of course the logical choice would be to go to sleep when someone is carrying you." I muttered darkly to myself. Passing through the gates I headed to a nice little garden with some benches. I gently placed Kirino down on the bench. The sun just happened to give her face a bit of a nice glow, as well as make a loose hair just call out to me. Of course this calling must be answered so I bent over and gently brushed the hair aside. "That's why you were a model. Just way too damned cute for your own good." I said as I leaned back into the bench. As I did so I thought I could see a slight smile form on Kirino's lips. The warm sun that just happened to make Kirino look so pleasant sure did not want to feel pleasant as it pierced my eyes, so I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds to give them a rest.

Poke. "Wake up."

I swatted away the offending object and turned my ahead the other way. "ugh. In a minute"

Poke. "I am hungry. Wake up"

Once again I swatted away the odd finger like object. "I said give me minute. I am having a nice dream."

"Isn't that nice? Having a pleasant dream while your poor sister is starving." An angry sounding voice said. Wait what is this falling feeling?

"Wah! What the hell?" I shouted as I opened my eyes to see Kirino sitting on the bench with her arms crossed. "Can't you ever wake me up normally?" I said as I glared at her with as much annoyance as possible.

"I tried that and all you did was slap my hand away." She glared back at me with just as much annoyance.

"Oh. Well then. Sorry for yelling."

"You should be, it's dark and I am hungry." She said as a shiver went through her body and her eyes were darting to every dark corner in the garden. Wait a minute is she scared?

"Okay let's go back to the inn and get something to eat" I said while picking myself up off the ground.

"Y-yes. Let's" She tried to say as another shiver came over her while she was rubbing her arms as she got up.

"Come here." I told her as I opened my cloak since it was big enough to easily cover two people.

"W-what are you suggesting all of a sudden?" She asked as a deep crimson blush spread across her face.

Sigh. "You are obviously cold. I don't want you coming down with the flu or something." I said fully knowing you can't get sick. She just looked so sad shivering in the dark.

"Fine. Though it is just because I don't want to get sick." She muttered as she wrapped part of the cloak around her and leaned against my side. I could feel a new warmth that spread through me.

"This feels oddly nice." I muttered to myself. Surprising myself with my own words I blinked my eyes and hoped Kirino did not hear what I said.

"Siscon" She muttered as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arm in mine. She is just too unpredictable for me I swear. I shook my head to clear it of this odd happening and we began walking to the inn.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I apologize for the long wait. All the new anime being released just took too much of my time. I also started watching one called Heroic Age. I suggest giving it a try if you like the mecha genre. I hope throwing in this character was not too jarring. If you don't think it fits well let me know.

Our short trip back to the inn was rather uneventful. The only notable thing was that Kirino seemed to smile almost constantly when she thought I was not watching. A curious thing indeed, as that seemed to be last thing she would be doing in such a situation. She can be such an enigma sometimes I swear.

As we neared the door and I was about to open the door Kirino practically shoved me away from her. "Hey what gives? You didn't seem to have a problem clinging to me on the way here"

"T-That was just so I wouldn't get sick. I was only holding onto your arm so I wouldn't get cold. It's not like I wanted to hold onto your arm or anything." She angrily replied back to me. "Just hurry up and open the stupid door."

"Stupid door? What did it ever do to you?" I quietly mused to myself as I complied and opened the door. The smell of cooking food instantly hit us as we stepped through the door.

"Get me something for me to eat and bring it to the room. I am going to go get changed for bed while you get the food." Kirino demanded not giving me any room to complain after which she promptly left and disappeared up the stairs to our room.

"What kind of sister bosses her brother around like that? It just has to be a criminal act." I muttered to myself as I ordered our dinner, two sandwiches that used what like was turkey.

"The only criminal act is you letting that brute of a girl tell you what to do nii-san." A condescending voice said next to me.

"As true as that is, I am the one who asked her to play this game with me. It's my fault that she is trapped her so I might as well make her as comfortable as possible." I said back without looking at the speaker. Although that voice sounded very familiar I could not remember why it did.

"So that is why nii-san is putting up with her.?" Wait a minute. Nii-san.? It can't be. As I turned around I was greeted by a site I thought would be impossible. Kuroneko was standing right next to me with a small grin that slightly widened when I turned.

"K-Kuroneko? What are you doing here? How did you get here?" I sputtered out.

"I came here for a room obviously. As for how I got here I walked." She bluntly replied.

"No how did you get SAO. I thought you wouldn't have.." I trailed off unsure of how to politely say not enough money.

"Enough money? Saori offered to get it for me. She was going to play with me as well but they ran out when she bought the one for me, so she told me to take it and play it rather than wait for her to get one."

"You are going to stay with us now that you found us, right? I think Kirino will be much happier if you stay with us. You can stay in our room if you want." I said completely forgetting the fact that there is only one bed.

"Hmm...If nii-san wants me so badly then I can't refuse." She coyly replied.

"Please don't give people the wrong idea." I said while sighing. Oh what a joy it will be figuring out the sleeping arrangement.

"How can it be wrong if it is true?" I simply shook my head and noticed that the food was placed in front of me while I was busy being shocked by the appearance of Kuroneko. I picked up the wooden tray of food and began walking to the stairs. Kuroneko quickly picked up her tray that had been sitting next to her and caught up to me. We walked up the stairs and headed to the room. I really hope she does not freak out on me because of Kuroneko. I steeled myself for the potential storm and opened the door.

"You took for ever. What took you so long? Didn't I tell you I was starving?" Kirino spouted off as soon as I stepped through the door. She was laying on the bed looking through her inventory.

"Well, we have a guest who will be staying with us from now on." I vaguely answered.

"Who in the hell is important enough to inter...oh." Kirino stopped in mid sentence as she turned to face us her jaw dropping.

"I believe I am the person who is important enough to interrupt your bestial eating habits." Kuroneko said quite haughtily. Oh lord they do not need to start fighting. Please do not let them fight. I took a look at Kirino to see her reaction and to my immense surprise she was crying. As in there were actual tears flowing down her eyes.

"Kirino?" I asked extremely concerned.

"Calm down you stupid beast. Refined beings don't show such emotions in front of others." Kuroneko said with her eyes starting to water as well. A mans worst nightmare is having to deal with a crying woman especially teenagers. I was about to have to deal with two of them. Alarms began blaring in my head warning me to hurry and defuse the situation lest I get caught up in a flood of tears and emotional conversations.

"Why don't we all sit and eat. You can tell Kirino all about how you came here." I quickly said crossing my fingers hoping it would work.

"O-Okay. Let's eat." Kirino said as she wiped her tears away. I mentally jumped for joy celebrating a job well done as we all sat down and ate our dinner.

After averting the grave crisis of teen drama, another crisis reared its ugly head. Sleeping arrangements. Crap I knew I forgot something.

"Nii-san where am I going to sleep?" Kuroneko asked me piercing my eyes with her own.

"Ah, well about that. We only have one bed and Kirino is already sleeping there. I suppose you can take my spot on the floor. It has the extra blanket and pillows so it should be comfortable." I said thinking that would be the logical choice.

"Idiot. Why should she sleep on the floor. She will sleep on the other side of the bed. I don't mind sharing for one night." Kirino said making it sound like that was the only right choice in the world.

"So nii-san has to sleep on the hard floor? Such a cruel little sister you are. Shouldn't you offer your nice older brother a spot on the bed so he can sleep comfortably?" Kuroneko said with a sly grin.

"A-Are you suggesting he sleep with us? As in the same bed?" Kirino sputtered out, her face instantly blossoming a deep crimson.

"Of course. We wouldn't be doing anything naughty now would we nii-san?" I gulped and stood there shaking my head. "See he wouldn't do anything. So will you let your poor nii-san sleep with us?"

"F-Fine, but if he does anything I'll kill him. I swear." Kirino said in a small voice as she got into the bed and turned away.

"Good. Now nii-san you get in." Kuroneko said, a glint in her eyes.

"Um, I think I should be on the end." I replied thinking of how Kirino would probably kick me if I accidentally touched her in my sleep.

"Nonsense, now get in there." I steeled myself for the worst and carefully got into the bed when the worst possible thing for me happened. My finger accidentally brushed against Kirino's back. When I did not instantly receive reprimanding I continued settling down until I was comfortable. "Ku ku ku. Now it's my turn." Kuroneko gleefully said as she practically dived into the bed and snuggled up to my arm.

As much as I cursed my luck, I could not dispute the fact that this was indeed rather nice. Granted, who would not find being in bed with a teen model and a cute loli wonderful? Just before I fell into oblivion I could feel another pair of arms grasping onto my other arm and snuggling close to it. I smile as I plunged into the dark abyss of sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I sincerely apologize for the late update.My teachers seemed to plot my doom this last month. I was so busy with homework and all the new anime that have been coming out as well as playing some Terraria that I just couldn't seem to find the time to type. I hope to be able to update again much sooner, but my teachers may be in a dark room somewhere plotting against me. A word of warning, I wrote a lot of this during school as well as being sick so the quality may not be so nice as usual. Leave a review if you have time. They really help, as I read every one. Enjoy the story.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Eh, that's odd I can't move to turn off the alarm. What is pinning my arms? I cracked my eyes open to see what was obstructing my movement to turn the now evil alarm off. Beep. Beep. Beep. My eyes snapped fully open when I saw the objects obstructing my arms. Both Kirino and Kuroneko were splayed out on top of me with their arms entwined with mine. Well. This is going to be a long morning.

"Beep. Beep. Beep." I imitated my alarm that was still going off to try and rouse them from their oh so peaceful sleep. Immediately Kirino managed to slip one of her arms out and smack me on the head. "Ouch" How she could take an arm out and slip it back into place so quickly was just baffling. "Hey you two get off of me. I'm going to go insane if I have to listen to this alarm for another minute."

Kirino made a mewing noise and shifted her arms a little. "Ha, an opening." I whispered as I tried to move my hand to the flashing button to turn off the alarm. This was not to be however, as I reached for the button Kirino's voice stopped me.

"Onii-chan, no don't leave me. Don't leave." Kirino mewed in her sleep as she clung on to my arm. My arm immediately halted it's movement and was pulled back into her embrace. "Never leave me again. Onii-chan"

My mind had to take a few moments to register what she said. "That must be against the law somewhere." I said to myself still trying to regain control of my limbs. "At least Kuroneko is still asleep, she would never let Kirino live that one down" I said this as I turned my head to look straight into Kuroneko's lavender eyes.

"I wouldn't let her would I? Since you said so, I must not disappoint you nii-san." She smiled mischievously making me wish I was somewhere not here.

"G-Good morning Kuroneko." I said rather weakly. Ah ha now I can finally turn the damned alarm off. However, as I went to move my hand to turn the alarm off Kuroneko began to pout and held my arm tightly.

"Don't leave me nii-san." She said her voice quivering and tears forming in her eyes. What's with this face? It is too much for young man to handle.

"Alright, fine you win. I won't get up but will you please for all that is holy let me turn off the alarm. I will go crazy if I have to hear it for another second." I said sighing in defeat.

"Fu fu. Sure nii-san" She said grinning in triumph. Finally I reached my arm out and turned off the alarm.

"Ah. Finally my mind can re-Oi w-what do you think you are doing Kuroneko" I exclaimed turning beet red as Kuroneko nibbled on my ear.

"Oh? You don't like that nii-san? You better take good care of us nii-san. Ku ku ku? She whispered into my ear biting down one last time before releasing my ear and going back to her original position.

"Y-you shouldn't do such things unless it's with someone you care about" I sharply replied and turning the other way.

"Idiot" As I looked over to see what she was talking about she was already back asleep gripping my arm just as strongly as before. Huh, I wonder what she meant by that?

About two hours later we were finishing breakfast when I thought of a question. "Kuroneko what kind of weapon do you use?"

"I use these throwing knives" She replied as she pulled out the aforementioned knives.

"Doesn't it seem strange to use something other than melee weapons in a game all about melee combat?"

"Why would I want to carry a big cumbersome weapon as someone of my stature? These knives fit me perfectly."

"Alright I suppose that makes sense." Not really considering the fact that the only thing that makes it cumbersome is whether or not you have a high enough strength stat. "Well let's go out to the fields and start farming some boars. We need to start leveling up so we can hurry and get this game over with." I said while offering my hand to Kirino who was still sitting down. At first I thought she was going to smack my hand a way, but after a second she gently took my hand. I pulled her up and let go of her hand but as I tried to move it back to my side she kept a hold of it. "Kirino?" I questioned, but she looked the other way a slight blush tinging her cheeks.

"Ahh. Nii-san how unfair I want to hold your hand too." Kuroneko whined as she grabbed my other hand causing Kirino to scowl for a split second and tighten her grip on my hand.

"Um. This is fine and all, but I can't open the door." I said while we stood there staring at the unmoving door.

"Stupid. Can't even open a door." Kirino mumbled as she opened the door for us. We walked down the stairs into the main room causing many of the male patrons to stare at me with pure malice. I guess seeing a random guy with two adorable girls holding his hands would make anyone a little jealous. We continued across the room, exited the inn and began walking towards the city gates. Of course the whole time we attracted the ire of just about every male we passed.

"I guess cute girls playing these type of games really are a rarity." I said thinking out loud not noticing the instant blushes on Kuroneko's and Kirino's faces. We passed through the gate with Kirino and Kuroneko both seemingly intrigued by what was on the ground and trailed behind me lightly holding my hand. To other people it probably looked like I was leading young children around by the hand.

About 5 minutes or so passed and we finally reached the fields with the boars. "Alright Kirino, you and Kuroneko go out and start killing some boars. If we are lucky maybe we will level up. Don't forget to party up."

"What about you?" Kirino asked questioningly.

"I can solo these things with my hefty bastard sword." I grinned and pulled out my iron hand and a half sword. "A good mix between a one handed sword and a two handed sword. I will be fine alone. I promise."

"Alright. If you say so." Kirino said begrudgingly. Kirino then navigated her windows and sent Kuroneko an invite to her party. Seeing they were doing fine I walked a short distance away and looked for a boar. In the distance I could see several parties and soloists fighting boars as well. I suppose the people determined to beat the game would already be out farming but I didn't expect them to be this early. Wait. Who am I kidding? Of course they would be out already, this isn't a game anymore. If our health falls to zero then our brains will be turned into a freshly microwaved soup. I have to get stronger, strong enough to make sure Kirino can get out. No. I have to make sure Kirino and Kuroneko get out.

As I was having my deep internal monologue, I failed to notice the not so small boar charging me until it rammed into me. This sent me rolling across the ground. Embarrassed I picked myself up off the ground and faced the boar who was still in the process of turning around. Looking at my hp I saw about three fourths remaining. "Alright. I just have to make sure it dies before it can hit me again." I said full of confidence. Bringing my sword up I activated Horizontal. The system assist kicked in as I launched forward slicing a blue line along the body of the boar. The boar stumbled to a stop and attempted to turn around, but I had already activated Slant and slashed at the boars face depleting the remaining hp of the boar. Not realizing it should be dead, the boar tried to get up but its body swelled slightly then burst into white polygons signifying its death.

Hearing a small ding, a window appeared with the words "Congratulations You have Leveled Up". Another window with my stats opened up asking me to allocate the newly acquired skill points. I threw two points into strength and three into agility. This caused my sword which only required 1 strength to instantly feel quite lighter.

I decided to take a look at how Kirino and Kuroneko were doing and was pleasantly surprised. They had already cleared a good section of the field and were continuing at a good pace. They seemed to work extremely well together. Kuroneko would attack first throwing several knives into a boar causing it to start towards her, then Kirino would rush up to it and halt its progress using her dagger allowing Kuroneko's knives to replenish. They would then finish off the boar. Doing this they quickly dispatched several more boars as I watched them.

"Interesting weapon choice, those throwing knives. Not many would choose that as it poses too much of a risk when you run out." A voice mused next to me.

"Ah! When did you get here?" I questioned as I fell to the side. Taking a look at the person who was quiet enough to sneak right up next to me. It was a girl shrouded in a hood, but I could make out shoulder length hair and some curious marks on her cheeks. They strangely reminded me of whiskers.

"Oh, a minute or so ago? You know them?"

"Yeah. The one with the dagger is my sister and the one with the knives is one of our friends." I replied slightly unnerved by her practically shining eyes as she leaned closer.

"Oh so your sister and your girlfriend are her with you, how sweet." She said semi-sarcastically.

"Yeah, I feel kind of bad. I was the one who suggested playing SAO." She stared at me for a minute then smirked. Wait what was she smiling for?

"Oh so now I am your girlfriend? How presumptuous of you." Kuroneko said grabbing onto my arm. Oh lord please don't let Kirino be here.

"Yes aniki tell us all how you came to be a couple." Well damn. My day was going well.

After a large and completely unnecessary incident in which I was thoroughly beaten down by Kirino and Kuroneko. We talked with the woman for a while finding out her name was Argo and that she was an information dealer.

As the sun was setting she left with "Don't forget, I will buy any info you get on people, mobs, areas, bosses. Anything really." We each then got a request asking to accept her as a friend which we all did.

I turned to Kirino and Kuroneko and asked "All right, so do we want to go back to the inn or fight more boars? Because it is almost night the spawn rates of the boars will go up and the players will probably thin out."

"Stay." They both immediately responded and began fighting the boars with even more vigor then before. They look like they are enjoying themselves. I smiled to myself and began sprinting towards a large group of the boars.

"We will beat this game." I said to no one as I brought my sword down onto the head of a boar.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I really have no excuses for taking so long unless you count watching all the anime that have been coming out plus watching all the seasons of The Familiar of Zero, as well as watching Neon Genesis Evangelion. Both were excellent in my opinion. Back to fanfic relevant topics, I finally have a story arc planned out rather then just doing everything off the top of my mind. Something I should mention, if you haven't already noticed I really don't have all the facts concerning SAO even though I have read all the main light novels and watched the anime. I just make up a lot of the finer details as I go along so forgive me for that. Also another thing I should mention, the next chapter should hopefully be double this in length. I just wanted to get the story arc I have in mind set up. Also if anyone wants to explain the beta reader process to me, and maybe do the beta reading for this story I would be very appreciative. Enjoy.

Several weeks have passed since our first farming run. It has almost been a month since SAO started and yet no one has even found the boss room in the dungeon yet. Nothing too surprising happened during the month, excluding the bizarre event in which Kuroneko decided to completely change her weapon type. The petite gothic loli is now a heavily armored, great sword wielding, tank. The sword she currently had across her back was dragging on the ground, as it was almost two times her height. If it wasn't for her now quite high strength she probably would be crushed under the weight of the over sized blade.

Another little interesting event we encountered was when Argo asked us about our levels, as we had not had that much contact other than the occasional trade for information. Apparently the average level among the front liners was around ten. Needless to say she literally fell off the her chair when we told her each of our levels were fifteen. We also learned, that apparently only completely insane idiots farm in the highest floors of dungeons without scouting. When we told her we had been doing that the past couple of weeks she looked at us like we were diseased and quietly left. We didn't have to tell her we had been doing that every day for those couple of weeks.

As we got back from our daily "Suicide Farming" at least that is what Argo calls it, we all slumped down in our booth in the inn we have been staying at since the beginning of SAO. I say our spot, because we have used it for about two weeks straight without anyone ever taking it. As we ordered our familiar bread and soup Kirino brought up the topic most popular amongst the other players. "When are they going to find the stupid boss room? If they take any longer I am going to go crazy. Think of how many new little sister eroge have come out during this."

"We could go and help look for it, as we are supposedly the highest level players." I suggested since we really did not have anything important to do anyways. Kuroneko simply nodded and continued munching on her piece of bread.

"That's what we will do tomorrow then, no more useless farming for us." She exclaimed wholeheartedly. How can it be useless if we are the highest level players? I thought about this as we finished our gourmet meal and headed up to our room. We never bothered to get separate rooms even when they opened and now it is routine for us to sleep in the same room. "Ooh. So tired. Sleep. Bed." Kirino mumbled as she ambled over to the bed and threw her self towards the wall side of the bed.

"What happened to your oh so great enthusiasm." I said sighing to myself looking over to see what was taking Kuroneko so long. She had brought up her stats menu and was presumably looking at her stats.

She looked up and she stared into my eyes. "So nii-san is finally going to lose to his urges and do horrible things to me?" Se said ever so seriously.

"We have to get up early tomorrow, I'm tired, let's go to bed." I said with only a slight blush, as I have somewhat built up a resistance to the teasing she likes to target me with. I quickly unequipped my mantle and leather armor and slide into bed next to Kirino. Feeling the warmth, she almost instantly snuggled up to me. Kuroneko only paused a moment, letting her displeasure at not making me flustered show through a slight frown, before sliding in next to me. Another thing we have some how made into being completely normal, a teen model, her brother, and loli friend all sleeping in the same bed.

The next morning we went through our morning rituals, which mostly consisted of me making Kirino wake up, as well as making sure she did not break her neck going down the stairs. After another gourmet breakfast of bread and soup we headed off to the dungeon. As we were almost to the entrance we saw several of the morning parties getting ready to enter into the dungeon, mostly for scouting purposes.

There was one guy not in a party dressed completely in black headed to the dungeon as well. I raised my hand in greeting and he slowed down to walk beside me. "You scouting today?" I asked.

"Yeah we have to find the boss room soon. We will never beat this game if we spend a month per floor."

"True, that's why we decided to help look for the boss room as well. We will find it in no time, if all the upper level players help look." I said, trying to throw some light into the rather dark mood that was forming. As we were talking we had already entered into the dungeon and actually had gone relatively deep inside as the other parties had already cleared a path mere minutes ago. Finally we reached a crossroads in the unexplored area. "Well we are going to go this way, so this is where we part ways." I said grinning and waving him off.

"Alright let's get this boss room search started." I said with enthusiasm that caused the girls to look at me with strange expressions. They always end up talking to each other while I lead us around until we find some monsters to fight. While they chatted I brought out map that showed the explored area of the dungeon as the players updated it. A handy item we found in one of the treasure rooms while we were farming. I saw that we were headed in the direction of some of the other parties and changed course to head towards the vast unexplored section of the dungeon. After a couple of turns and corridors we finally encountered some of the kobolds that were common in these parts of the dungeon.

Immediately Kuroneko sprinted forward bringing her sword off her back and brought it down on the leading kobold. I quickly followed up with a diagonal slash on its side and Kirino finished it off with a stab into its other side. This is the same plan we have followed during every encounter, as it allows us to finish off a kobold in three hits. We quickly finished up the remaining four kobolds in nearly the same way and continued walking deeper into the unexplored area. After about two hours of exploring I called for a break in a square like room after we had cleared out the kobold occupying it. I pulled out three rolls of bread and handed one to each of the girls.

As we finished up the last of our rolls I heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming from the corridor heading deeper into the dungeon. I immediately brought out my sword, as did Kuroneko and Kirino. We stared at the dark entrance as the footsteps came closer and closer. During the weeks that we had farmed in the dungeon we had never heard these footsteps before so we were on edge. Finally the footsteps stopped, and a deafening roar made us flinch back as a seven foot tall mass of red jumped into the center of the room with a loud crash.

When the dust cloud disappeared we were struck with surprise. A new mob, no, it definitely had to be a field boss. I think that's what the other players called them. The field boss was named Beshakra the Kobold Berserker. It slowly pulled out the giant sword like object off its back as three health bars appeared over his head. I say sword like because it looked more like a serrated stone club. "Do we run or fight?" I asked, dodging the giant stone sword as it fell right where we were standing.

"Fight." they answered in unison.

"Fine. Kuroneko you are going to have to hold off his main attacks so Kirino can get to his back. I will help you as well." I yelled out the orders and rushed to help Kuroneko who was locked in a struggle of holding off the giant stone. I slipped past Kuroneko and brought my sword down on the arm holding his weapon. I apparently caused enough damage to stagger as he momentarily reeled back and took a moment before swinging at us again. This time I brought my sword up to block the massive sword. Kuroneko took this time to charge up a sword skill similar to vertical except it has three levels of charge, if you manage to let it off at the right time during the last level you get an automatic critical as well as increased normal damage. Luckily Kuroneko reached that time as soon as I was about to give out from holding off his massive strength. Her similarly massive sword cleaved through his left arm, causing a massive explosion of red colored pixels to spurt out of the "wound".

I took a quick look at the health bars and was overjoyed to find that he only had a little bit left of his second health bar. Kirino chose that time to run and jump onto the kobolds back as he was on one knee presumably stunned from the strong attack. She used her dagger to climb up the kobolds back until she reached the neck, she then locked her legs around its neck. If anyone had walked in on this fight they probably would have reported us for insanity. Kirino then began to activate a sword skill that was essentially linear in dagger form. She did this about twenty times before Beshakra began to thrash around and try to tear her off, sadly for him had had another of Kuroneko's charge attacks to deal with. This time her sword went through the collar bone all the way into the stomach area. This caused his last remaining bar of health to fall into the red. Seeing this I rushed forward and activated the uppercut skill and brought up right into his jaw. Seeing his final health bar deplete Kirino jumped off his neck and landed on the ground just as his body burst into glowing shards.

A most welcome screen appeared right after. The level up screen. We had just leveled up to sixteen, oh how Argo was going to flip when we had leveled up again. I quickly put most of the points into strength and agility saving one to put into vitality. Kuroneko put most hers into strength and vitality with only one going into agility. Kirino just put all of hers into agility.

I took a look at the loot we managed to get from the field boss. Since I was the party leader I had to divvy up the loot. "Huh. Well isn't that convenient?"

"What is?" Kirino and Kuroneko questioned.

"We got three weapons, a dagger, a two handed sword, and a two handed/one handed sword. Doesn't that seem kind of eerie?" I materialized the weapons too find that not to surprisingly they were all similar in appearance to the berserkers weapon. In fact, "Wait a minute, I think we got his sword as a drop. I guess that would be perfect for you Kuroneko." She walked over to the sword and picked it up, giving it a few test swings before slinging it across her back. "What was it called? I forgot to check before I put out the weapons."

"Sheesh. So forgetful nii-san. Its name is 'Sword of the Berserker'. How unoriginal."

"It is practical though."

"fuu"

Kirino went over to grab the dagger while we were bickering. Her sudden cry of alarm brought our bickering to a halt as I instantly rushed over to her. "What's the matter?" I quickly asked.

"The dagger." I looked at the dagger to see something completely different then the dagger that I had put down, originally it was a dull brown colored stone dagger that looked similar to the other weapons.

"What is its name?" I asked because I am pretty sure the dagger had the word berserker in it when I put it down, just like the other weapons.

"Shard of the Origin Crystal."

"Eh. That is strange." I couldn't think of a reason for it to change names and appearance.

"What is strange?" She asked.

"The dagger, it changed names and appearance. If that is not odd I don't know what is." I replied before walking over to the remaining weapon. I picked it up but it didn't change form or name. It was named 'The Dagger of the Berserker'. Funny a dagger for it is a full sized sword for me.

"Aniki this dagger keeps getting stranger." Kirino's worried voice brought me out of my slight trance.

"What is it doing now?"

"Its glowing." Kuroneko responded before Kirino could answer.

"What?" I said turning around to look at them, and indeed the dagger did seem to be glowing on and off. After a minute or so of Kirino swinging the dagger around, I noticed something. "Kirino point the dagger at each one of the corridors."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Fine." As she did so my suspicions were confirmed, the dagger only glowed when facing one of the corridors


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Alright decided to stay up and write this chapter as I actually really wanted to write this. I have to say I may have made them a little over powered but I am pretty sure I have a plan to balance things. Also, this chapter is almost double the length of my previous chapter, so woohoo for me. Please tell me how I did for this chapter as I really want to find out how I did with this story arc. Enjoy.

"Well we have a decision to make. Do we see where the dagger will lead us or do we continue searching for the boss room?" I asked while still looking at the mysterious dagger.

"What do you mean follow the dagger?" Kirino still seemed to not have noticed the pattern to the glowing of the dagger. Kuroneko just continued to stare at the dagger with a semi interested look on her face.

"Kirino. The dagger only glows when it faces one of the corridors. Now, as I said before we can follow its guidance or just ignore it and continue searching for the boss room." Understanding slowly began to trickle into her eyes as I watched, which was quite amusing I must say. Her face instantly lit up with enthusiasm.

"Well of course we have to see where this takes us. I haven't heard of a quest like this before, therefore it would be a crime if we did not investigate. Besides do you think Argo would let us live if we told her about all this, just to say we decided to ignore it?" I had to admit seeing Argo after ignoring this would probably take years out of my lifespan.

"What about you Kuroneko? You think we should go as well?"

"Yes. I don't particularly want to spend our day aimlessly wandering for the boss room, let the others do it. We can go do the interesting quest." Her eyes betrayed her calm words. I could definitely see enthusiasm that rivaled Kirino's, burning within.

"Alright, well let's get going then." I said while motioning Kirino to lead us forwards. Kirino simply nodded her head and walked into position ahead of us. We continued on for quite a while constantly choosing the path that caused the dagger to glow. After about a solid hour of walking I began to notice something odd. "Hey, does it feel like the floor is slightly sloping down or am I just imagining things?"

"Hmm. You may be right." Kuroneko replied as I took a look at the corridor behind us to find that indeed the path was heading downwards. This is definitely going to lead somewhere interesting or at least I hope it does. After about another hour and half of walking another curious thing happened.

"Aniki, the floor and walls are changing." Kirino said with a nervous voice. As we walked on I began to notice what she meant. The walls were beginning to have engravings depicting some sort of ancient kingdom, and the stone floor changed from stone brick to smooth flattened stone. Up ahead I could see a light similar the glow of Kirino's dagger. After a couple of minutes we could see what was making the glow. Bluish white crystals were seemingly growing out of the walls and floor and were giving off the same glow the dagger was. As we continued staring at the glowing crystals, Kirino's dagger began to glow brighter until it completely lit up the corridor for us. Shielding our eyes from the dagger we walked forward.

At the end of the corridor there seemed to be a wall of light the same color as the dagger, but as we walked closer it seemed to only get brighter until we had to close our eyes to walk through it. I cracked my eyes open a smidgen only to throw them open at the sight before us. "Uh, Kirino, Kuroneko, you may want to look at this."

"What do you...Oh." Kirino and Kuroneko both fell silent as they saw the sight in front of them. A giant. No giant is too small. An astronomically sized crystal seemed to grow out of the center of this large circular cavern. The crystal was surrounded by glowing lake that had little creatures flitting around it. We stood there for about five minutes before I regained control of my body.

"Well, let's go check it out." They both simply nodded their heads before falling in behind me. The first thing I noticed as we finally descended down the long path that led to the floor of the cavern was that the small creatures were not in fact small, but large dragon like creatures with wings that looked to be made of the same crystal that was in the center of the cavern. Luckily for us the dragons seemed completely content to continue flying around the crystal. I couldn't see how all this was just below the dungeon and no one had found it, or if they did no one else knew about it..

"Aniki. The dagger is acting weird." Kirino said while holding the dagger away from her.

"What do you mean?" I said turning around only to be surprised by the dagger no longer glowing. Instead it was constantly pulsing sending rings of light away from it. "Um. Kirino can you check to see if the sword has any special stats? I never did check." Truthfully a glowing dagger may cause one to forget that kind of thing.

"Sure...Um aniki I think the stats are broken." Kirino bit her lip showing me the stats. My mouth fell open as the stats became visible. "Shard of the Origin Crystal" Range: Short. Type: Slash. Attack: 2500. Durability: 5000. Weight: 10. Requires: N/A. Bonus damage: 5000 plus half the remaining health points of any beings of the crystal.

"Yeah they must be broken, there is absolutely no way we could have received that as a drop in the first floor dungeon." Before I could try and make any more sense of the situation a loud roar ripped through the cavern causing ripples to form on the surface of the lake. I turned around only to see a gigantic dragon, similar to the ones flying around except that his wings, claws, and teeth all seemed to made of the crystal, land right in front of us knocking us off our feet and sending dust everywhere.

As we got back on to our feet the dust cleared and we could see the dragons name. It was simply named "Guardian of the Origin Crystal". Then his health bars appeared, I can honestly say I have never been as surprised as I had during that time, twenty health bars quickly stacked themselves. Three is tough enough, five is practically impossible, but twenty that's just suicide for just the three of us.

We really didn't get much of a choice in the way of running away, because as soon as the dragon appeared all the other dragons landed and formed a ring around us preventing our escape. Just as the dragon began his attack something clicked. He must be one of the beings of the crystal, if that is the case then Kirino should be able to do massive damage to him. As I dodged one of his claws and sank my sword into his arm I yelled to Kirino "You are going to have to do almost all the attacking, that is what the bonus damage is for." Her eyes widened for a moment, then went back to normal as she nodded her head and sprinted towards the dragon.

Honestly this fight was terrifying, the dragon was so beyond our level that dodging was really the only way to avoid dying instantly. The worst thing about it was that the wind that was caused from the giant claws swinging past us still caused damage if we were caught in it. Looking at the health bars I realized if we didn't have Kirino hit him soon we were going to die simply from the wind. The damage that Kuroneko and I had caused did not cause a visible change in the dragons health and Kirino was having trouble landing a hit as the dragon seemed to sense the danger she posed. Seeing this I yelled for Kuroneko to help me block one of his claws so Kirino could actually hit him. Just as Kuroneko made it over to me our chance came, he was bringing his claw down towards which would have caused her to jump back had we not both jumped in front of it bringing both our swords up to block the claw that was bigger than the both of us.

"Go Kirino. We can't last more than a couple of seconds" That was the truth, our relatively high health compared to other players was almost three fourths of the way gone and mine was already dipping into the red. Luckily Kirino finally got into range of the dragons body and she began to launch a torrent of fast hitting sword skills on to the dragon causing him to instantly lift his claw from us. Looking at his health bars I could see that they couldn't drain fast enough to keep up with the sheer amount of damage that Kirino was dealing. Finally the bars drained to zero, and the dragon seemed to freeze before shattering into the familiar shards except the shards glowed as they fell to the ground and disappeared. As the shards fell around Kirino the shards caused her to appear to be glowing.

I have to say it caused her already beautiful appearance to only increase to that of what could only be an angel. Even Kuroneko was staring at her with a slightly awestruck face. As I continued to stare at her my attention was torn away by a new figure approaching us. It appeared to be a woman wearing some sort of cloak and a hood that completely hid her face from view. The dragons encircling us seemed to have completed their task and flew off. When we walked over to rejoin Kirino the glowing had stopped and she had returned to her normal appearance, which was still incredibly beautiful.

"The carriers of the key please follow me." The mysterious woman commanded. We really weren't in any position to refuse as both Kuroneko's and my health were still in the orange as we had taken some health potions earlier and were still waiting for our health to return to full. Kirino had somehow taken almost no damage so her health was already back to full.

The woman came to a stop at the shore of the lake, but just as I was going to say something she raised her hand and the light from the lake seemed to solidify and form a bridge for us to walk across. "Wait, I am sure this game has no magic except for the crystals." I questioned.

"And where do you think we are?" She replied back.

"Ah. Right." It took us about ten minutes to walk all the way across the bridge. At the end of the bridge we were completely surprised at what was there. A giant metal gate that blocked off what seemed to be a corridor leading into the giant crystal itself. To the right of the gate there was a small crack in the wall.

"Now. Keeper of the key please insert the key into the crystal." She said turning to Kirino.

"Eh! You mean this thing is a key not a dagger?" Kirino said exasperatedly.

"Yes. That is why it wanted to come back to what it was meant to open." As we looked at the dagger, I mean key, it was pulsing almost crazily. Kirino looked back at us seemingly wanting our go ahead. I nodded for her to go on as did Kuroneko. Satisfied she walked up to the crack and plunged the dagger inside. Instantly a bright flash appeared momentarily blinding us all. "Now the gate has been opened. Go and claim your reward, but I warn you this will change your life forever." She said in what could only be described as an ominous voice.

Right as we were about to cross the threshold into the crystal she halted us. "Keeper, as a reward for bringing the key back accept this small token." She then handed a red sphere that looked like a giant ruby over to Kirino. Kirino gently took it from her hands, as she did so a flame like light appeared in the center of the sphere. Examining the crystal only brought up a name "Crystal of the Joka".

The woman then seemed to just vanish into thin air. "Okay. So do we go in?" I asked as we had no idea what awaited us, and the warning kind of worried me. I don't generally like things that change my life forever, I mean SAO kind of did that for me already.

"Of course we go in. You think we would come this far just to leave? Idiot" As I winced from the harsh words, I then winced from the kick to my back that sent me past the gate into the crystal corridor. As I got up holding my back, I quickly turned around at the sounds of alarm I heard from both Kirino and Kuroneko. The sight I saw definitely caused me a, how to put this politely, shitload of worry. The gate that had been raised up had silently fell right back down when I had been kicked across the threshold.

I quickly ran up to the gate only to want to jump back. Both Kirino and Kuroneko were crying. This is bad, very bad. "Aniki, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." She barely got out before breaking down into a crying mess.

Trying to salvage the situation I tried to placate them until I finally just said "I will go get the reward and come back. The gate will most certainly open when I come back." I turned to begin walking when Kuroneko spoke.

"You have to come back nii-san. You are all we have, remember that." Well damn, since when did they both start thinking that way.

"Don't worry about it. I will back before you know it." I said flashing a grin. That seemed to placate them as they didn't say anything as I turned back and started walking down the corridor. When I looked back they had sat against the gate leaning on each other for support.

The corridor was perfectly lit. Then again, this was cut out of the giant crystal so it is kind of a given that it is lit as it is glowing. As I seemed to draw closer to the end of the corridor, the air seemed to hum with a mysterious power. The power did nothing to make me turn back though, I simply pushed on until I finally reached a large circular room in which the air was practically visible with power.

The first thing I noticed was the large raised dais with what looked like an old throne against the far wall. The second thing I noticed was the sword that pierced the center of the room. There were what looked like light blue veins that spread away from the sword making it look like the sword was absorbing some sort of power. This must have been the reward that the woman talked about, although I don't see how something as simple as a sword could change my life. Then again maybe she only said it to give the quest some impact. Assuring myself of this I walked over to the sword and grabbed the hilt.

Oh dear god the pain was immeasurable. I could do nothing but drop to my knees as my hands would not loosen their grip of the hilt. After what seemed like an eternity the pain finally subsided, as I went to get to my feet the sword slid out of the ground as easy as if somebody had gently placed it there. I gripped it in one hand to examine it. The swords pommel seemed to be a large chunk of the giant crystal, the rest of the blade seemed to made of a golden metal. The blade had vein like blue lines that spread out from the center of the hilt. In plain terms the sword looked amazing. Majestic even.

When I turned my head to examine the dais I noticed something that definitely was not there before. A small podium had seemingly grown out of the floor. My eyes finally rested on what resided on the podium only for them to widen. There was a crown, a crown made of the very same metal the sword was. Decorated with large pieces of crystal it glowed even brighter than the rest of the room did. I felt compelled to walk over to it, but as I stopped in front of the crown I knew it was not nearly enough to just look at it. My hands shakily grasped the crown and brought it up to eye level. This must be what the woman meant, as I gently placed the crown upon my head I collapsed to my knees once again as the same incredible pain shot throughout my body.

As I went to get back to my feet, I felt something strange. My body felt as though it was brand new. No pain, no fatigue, nothing except for what could almost be called bliss. I sighed in relief, at least nothing life threatening had happened.

"Congratulations you have passed the trial which none have ever passed before. This allows you to obtain the most coveted title of all." A loud voice boomed throughout the room.

"What title would that be?" I asked warily.

"Why, The title of king. The King of Aincrad."

"That's not possible. How could a title of such importance be obtained on the first floor."

"It is not a matter of when the trial is passed, only the one with the required mental fortitude could pass the trial of "The Chooser of Kings". Therefore you are now the King of Aincrad. You will learn more as the time comes for you to know. Farewell" With that the voice faded away leaving me completely dumbfounded. I mean King of Aincrad, who does he think he is kidding. I might as well take a look at the sword.

"Holy!" I exclaimed as I opened the stats for the sword. "The Chooser of Kings" Range: Short. Type: Slash. Attack: 50x Player level. Durability: 100x Player level. Weight: 100. Requires: Must pass the trial of "The Chooser of Kings" Bonus Effect: Form change depending on stance. Sword skills are unavailable while equipped.

"How?" I wondered aloud. I mean this has to be completely unbalanced. I am level sixteen so this sword already does 800 damage and has a durability of 1600. "Now what the heck is a form change?" I said as I gripped the sword with both hands to see what it felt like as a two handed sword only to have it suddenly grow about a foot longer causing me to drop it in surprise. Okay so it's not just unbalanced but completely game breaking. I don't even want to know what the crown does.

"Okay that is a complete lie." I said to myself as I opened the stats for the crown. "Crown of Aincrad" Effects: Prevents one hit kills as well as poison and stunned status effects. Also provides 50x Player level heath regeneration every ten seconds. Does not stack with battle healing skill.

"Seriously all this and we haven't even cleared the first boss?" I grumbled to myself as I began to head back down the corridor. On my way down the corridor I opened my stats window to see if the so called title was in there and wouldn't you know it the stupid voice was completely serious. At the very top of my stats menu it had my title clearly displayed as well as a little plus sign next to it. When I tapped it, it brought up an info screen that basically told me I get to unbalance the game again if I want to. "As king you may choose a particular floor and have a castle built that comes supplied with a forge, a master bed, ten guest bedrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a ball room, and a dancing hall."

"Alright that may not be so bad. A place to stay sounds pretty good actually." I said nodding to myself. "Actually this might not be so bad. I mean this means we can clear the game faster. Doesn't it?" I bet I look really weird about now. Talking to ones self is not generally considered normal.

Looking ahead I could finally see the gate. Kirino and Kuroneko had apparently fallen asleep while I was gone, and they had snuggled up to each other with Kuroneko curled into a little ball and Kirino had curled around her protectively. Oh god, they are so cute.

"You guys miss me?" I asked rather loudly as the gate rose up when I stopped in front of it. Kirino and Kuroneko both slowly got up wiping their eyes. I just smiled and waited for them to realize that I had come back completely safe just like I said I would.

Kirino stared at me for a while before asking the worst possible things I could think of. "Who are you?" I simply stared at them for a minute. How in the hell do they not recognize me?

"It's me Kirino. You know your brother." Her eyes widened for a minute and her voice came out at almost a whisper.

"Oni-chan? Is that you?"

"Of course. I wouldn't think a sword and a cool crown would make me look so different."

"That is not all that changed." Kuroneko said while pointing to my head.

"Here." Kirino handed me one of the mirrors that they always kept.

"What in the hell? First a sword, then a crown, now they go and change my hair?" I said exasperatedly. Of course just as I thought nothing else could change, chunks of crystal began to break off the wall and floor and began to orbit me. "I give up." The chunks of crystal then began to glow much brighter until we could not see anymore. When I could finally see, I just sighed. The crystal had formed a strange crystalline armor around me. Granted it looked freaking awesome, but after all this I just wanted to go back home. I don't mean back to the inn either. I lived a normal life, ah normal, normal is definitely the best. This is a good time to be jealous of Minami I suppose.

Of course I completely forgot about the two girls standing in front of me, mouths agape. "I can explain when we get back to the inn." They simply nodded and we were about to step onto the bridge when it disappeared and a teleport gate took its place. "Whatever nothing will surprise me now." Although I said that I was surprised that as soon as we stepped on the gate we were teleported straight to the entrance of the dungeon, much to the surprise of the parties that were leaving the dungeon. "Okay I suppose I take that back." Of course the obvious happened, everyone instantly stared at the guy in the really cool looking armor, wearing a crown with long flowing silver hair flecked with crystalline fragments, and a really cool looking golden sword.

Waving off all the questions and comments I forced the crowd to make a path for us to get out. As we left the gossiping crowd behind Kirino finally asked. "So, what happened."

"The short version is I grabbed a sword, went through excruciating pain, passed some sort of trial, put on a crown, went through more pain, became a king, got a new hairstyle, and apparently received some really cool looking armor."

"Oh." We walked on in silence until we reached our inn. There I could finally regain some normalcy. We all flopped down into our normal booth, and waited for the NPC to come take our order. Of course my normalcy only could last for so long.

"Good evening, my lord what can I get for you and your party. You don't have to worry everything is on the house. It is not every day we receive visits from royalty." I just slammed my face onto the table and groaned. I let the girls order for us, and we finished our bread and soup. We then trudged up the stairs to our great single room. When I went to unequip my armor I frowned. I could now only "Hide" my armor, the armor still disappeared but it was still technically equipped which meant I could no longer get any different armor.

As we all crawled into bed I sent a message to Argo. "I have one hell of a story you aren't going to believe." I didn't even bother to check the reply as I gave into oblivion.


	9. Status Update

**Status update:** If you have been wondering why I haven't been updating, I can honestly say it is not because I have forgot or died in some horrible accident. Due to my high school requiring a senior project, I decided to turn this fanfic into a visual novel. The problem with converting the story to a visual novel is I am going to have to rewrite the story to be almost all dialog, my main weakness at least that is what I think. I plan on starting on the VN around middle or late June. What this means for the fanfic is it will pretty much be stopped unless I you guys really want me to go back and finish writing it after the visual novel is finished. Now, the main point I want to bring up is: If any of you have computer art skills that could apply to making the artwork for the visual novel, or any if you just want to contribute to the making of it, feel free to send me a private message. Sorry if I got anybodies hopes up with this little update. I am not even sure if updates like this are even allowed...Well I hope you guys can bear with me and again if you think you want to participate in any way, art, story, sound, helpful advice, anything at all just message me.

(Don't know what a visual novel is? Google Katawa Shoujo and give it a try. It was what got me started on visual novels.)


	10. Status Update 2

******Status update #2**

It seems there has been some confusion about what is going to happen with the visual novel when it is finished. As soon as it is finished and in a playable form I will post a download link for all of you to download it and play it if you wish.


End file.
